


Some Super Metahuman

by crazygirlne



Series: No Superhero [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post S3 Finale, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/pseuds/crazygirlne
Summary: Iris copes with Barry's absence, until she doesn't have to anymore.





	Some Super Metahuman

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t do a whole verse revolving around our favorite ships being happy at the Westallen wedding without also having a ficlet for Barry and Iris, now could I? As with the others, this stands alone fine.
> 
> With this ficlet, I’m marking my No Superhero verse finished. I’ve considered (am still considering) doing ones for Atomwave and/or Goldenvibe, but they’re not on the list of things I need to write by the premieres. I’m only barely making the deadline here, but hey, I made it, right? It is a little shorter than I’d planned just because I didn’t actually get to it until today, but I still like how it turned out.

 

With Barry gone, Harry only newly returned, Caitlin hiding, and Wally and Cisco serving as the muscle, it makes sense for Iris to step up as leader. The fact that it helps her stay busy and keep her mind off everything is only icing on the cake.

She’s good at it, too, for the most part, something that fills her with pride she never quite managed when she was there as moral support.

That she’s near the newspaper article Gideon supplies, the one that promises the impossible with her as the future Iris West-Allen, makes things both better and worse. It’s temptation, terrible hope, taunting her.

She’s not okay, not really, but she makes it through anyway, because that’s what Barry would want, and because that’s what she expects from herself. She is Iris Ann West, and she can thrive in the face of losing the love of her life.

Or at least, she can pretend to, and that works well enough when she’s not alone. When she is alone, she survives, and some days she think that’s almost as impressive as everything else.

And then Barry comes back, and she’s… Well, there aren’t words for how happy she is to have him back, to have him alive and in this world, but that doesn’t mean that everything is easy. Iris has gotten used to pushing away her feelings, and Barry is so distracted at first that sometimes it seems like he’s still gone.

It takes time, and work, and figuring out how to keep herself from fading into the background of Team Flash, but then they’re themselves again, only stronger, she thinks. And them being themselves again means that their impossible future is possible, really and truly possible for the first time.

They’re in bed a few nights before their wedding, and Iris is cuddled against Barry’s chest.

“Do you ever,” she starts, taking a breath. “Do you ever worry this isn’t real? Sometimes I feel like it’s all been a dream. That I’m gonna wake up and you’ll be gone again.”

“Not gonna happen, Iris,” Barry answers, pulling her even closer. “This is real, and I’m never letting you go.”

She relaxes at the reassurance and aims for something lighter. “That’s true. You like that I kick ass on Team Flash now.”

He chuckles, low, and it sends a shiver through her. “That is really hot, Iris. I’m not gonna lie.”

“And what happens if I decide I want to spend more time as a reporter?”

Barry kisses the top of her head. “I think you can do both, if that’s what you want. If you decide to be a full-time reporter who _doesn’t_ work with Team Flash, then I’ll enjoy reading every single article written by Iris West-Allen.”

She shifts her weight so she can kiss him, and the kiss quickly becomes heated and then turns into something more. She figures it’s good practice; they’re going to be newlyweds soon, and copious amounts of sex are expected.

***

The days fly by, and then Iris is standing at the altar, holding hands with Barry as Harry takes them to their vows.

“...and we know, all of us, exactly how much these two mean to each other. Now, Barry and Iris will exchange their own vows, rather than have me drone on, and on, and on.” Harry quiets, and then it’s Barry’s turn to speak.

“Iris, I can’t promise everything will always be easy. We don’t know how the days will unfold, what the future might hold.” His eyes are shining, and Iris smiles as he references his proposal. She’ll have to tease him later about self-plagiarism, but she loves it. “But I can promise to love you. It feels like I’ve always loved you, and I know that’s never going to change. And as long as we love each other, nothing else matters. We can get through anything, and we’ll do it as husband and wife.”

Iris has to swallow before she can take her turn. “Barry, I can’t promise I’ll always be by your side, but if anything tears us apart, I can promise I will do everything in my power to get back to you. We’ve been through the impossible, more than once, and it only makes us stronger, every time. I love you, and I’m unbelievably happy that we’re gonna be married”—her lips twitch—“for every hour and every minute of the rest of our lives.”

Harry takes a beat, probably to make sure they’re both done. “Then do you, Bartholomew Henry Allen, take Iris Ann West to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do,” he answers, without breaking eye contact.

“And do you, Iris Ann West, take Bartholomew Henry Allen to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

“Then I now pronounce you, finally, husband and wife. You may seal your vows with a kiss.”

They do, and as Barry’s lips slide across hers, her new husband makes that happy little sound at the back of his throat, and then Iris is smiling too much to kiss him any longer. Their many friends—seriously, how did they end up with so many friends?—cheer, and then it’s time for photos and the reception, and so much of it passes in a blur, but the whole time, through all of it, Barry’s hand is firmly in her own.

“This is perfect,” he whispers as they dance. It’s getting late, and the party is winding down. Several people have already left, including a very determined looking Sara and a very focused Snart. Not many people are dancing, but she catches sight of an obviously drunk Ray Palmer trying to talk Mick Rory—who wasn’t invited but who has been exceptionally well behaved—onto the dance floor.

Huh.

Iris focuses back on her husband, pressing a quick kiss to his smiling lips before leaning against him as they sway.

“Perfect,” she agrees. And really, their wedding has been perfect, and she wouldn’t change a thing. She knows not everything will always be perfect, but like they said, they’ll figure it out.

They have each other, and they have enough love to overcome anything the multiverse throws at them.


End file.
